The walking dead season one
by ClemmyclueIsMynumberoneBOO
Summary: This is the same walking dead but my own people same storyline but there's gonna be some scenes different and whenever a kill come up you guys decide the fate fr the characters


**Hey guys welcome to my new story this story has my own people hope you enjoy it it's gonna be the same story line but some parts are gonna be different please favorite and follow and review :) before the story starts im gonna introduce the characters**

 **Rick-Thomas brown**

 **Shane-James**

 **Morgan-Braiden**

 **Duane-dre**

 **"** Little girl? I'm a policeman". I said to the little girl "Little girl." "Don't be afraid"."Little girl." after i called for the little girl she finally turned around and I met with something terrible she was a WALKER then she started coming toward me i just started pulling out my gun and then next thing i know she's dead on the ground.

"What's the difference between men and women?" I ask my best friend James

"Is this a joke?" James asks

"No, serious." I say looking at him  
"I never met a woman who knew how to turn off a light. They're born thinking in a switch, it only goes one way. They're struck blind the second they leave a room. I mean every woman, I ever let have a key I swear to God. Come home, house all lit up, and my job, apparently because my chromosomes happen to be different cause I then gotta walk through that house, turn off every single light this chick left on." James said

"Is that right?" I asked

"Yeah, baby. Alright, Reverend Shane's preaching to you now, boy. The same chick, mind ya. She'll bitch about global warming.  
That's when Reverend Shane wants to quote from the Guy Gospel and say "Um, darling?" "maybe you, and every other pair of boobs on this planet just figured out that the light switch see, goes both ways, "maybe we wouldn't have so much global warming. He said  
"You say that?" i asked

" Yeah. Anyway, uh Polite version Still man, that that earns me this. This look and loathing you would not believe. And that's when the exorcist voice pops out. "You sound just like my damn father. "Always, always yelling about the power bill, "telling me to turn off the damn lights.  
"What do you say to that?" I asked

"You know what I wanna say. I wanna say, "Bitch, you mean to tell me you've been hearing this your entire life "and you are still too damn stupid to learn how to turn off a switch? You know I don't actually say that, tho. He said then we both start chuckling

"That would be bad." I say

"Yeah, go with the uh the polite version there" he says

"Very wise." I say  
Yes, sir.  
"So how's it with Lori, man?" James asks

"She's good. She's good at turning off lights. Really good. I don't know why I sometimes forget." I say joking around  
"Not what I meant." James says  
"We didn't have a great night." I say throwing the napkin down  
\- Look, man, I may have a fail to amuse with my sermon, but I did try.  
The least you could do is speak.  
That's what she always says: "Speak".  
"Speak".  
You'd think I was the most closed mouth son of a bitch you'd ever *** telling.  
Do you express your thoughts? You share your feelings and that kind of stuff? The thing is lately whenever I try everything I say makes her impatient, like she didn't want to hear it after all.  
It's like she's pissed at me all the time, and I don't know why.  
Look, man, that's just shit couples go through.  
Nah, it's It's a phase.  
\- Last thing she said this morning? - Mm? Sometimes I wonder if you even care about us at all.  
She said that in front of our kid.  
Imagine going to school with that in your head.  
Difference between men and women? I would never say something that cruel to her.  
Certainly not in front of Carl.  
All available units, high speed pursuit in progress Lincoln county units request local assistance.  
Highway 18 south GTAAD W217 243.  
Proceed with extreme caution.  
Suspects are two male Caucasians.  
Be advised, they have fired on police officers.  
One Lindon county officer is wounded.  
Unit 1, Unit 3, please.  
and we'll patch in Lindon County Sheriff radio.  
Roger that.  
We're 5 minutes out on the route 18 intersection.  
Dispatch, Unit 1, Unit 3, we are 10-97 in code 100.  
Highway 18, 85 Interstate, please advise.  
Sounds like they're chasing those idiots up and down every back road we got.  
Hey, we'll get them on one of those video shows, you know, like World's craziest police chases, what do you think? What I think, Leon, is that you need to stay focused.  
Make sure you got a round in the chamber and your safety off.  
Would be kind of cool to get on one of them shows.  
Holy shit.  
\- Gun, gun, gun.  
\- Put it down! Put the gun down! - Rick! - I'm alright! I saw you get tagged, man, it scared the hell out of me.  
Me too.  
Son of a bitch shot me.  
You believe that? We'll get you a new vest.  
Yeah.  
Shane, you do not tell Lori that happened.  
Ever.  
You understand Aah! Rick! Rick! No, no, no! Shh, shh, shh.  
No, no, no, no He's hurt! Leon! You get that ambulance down here, you tell them there's an officer down, you do it now! Shh, shh, shh, hey, you look at me, stay with me, you hear me? Shh, shh.  
okay.  
Shh, shh, stay with me, you hear me? Shh, shh, ok? You stay with me, ok? Hey, bud We're still here.  
We're still hanging in.  
Look, I'm sorry, man.  
I'm mean watching the same crap every time I come in here.  
Everybody pitched in on these.  
They uh They wanted me to bring them down, they send their love and they just They hope you come back real soon.  
Linda and Diane from dispatch, they picked these out.  
You probably could tell, hmm? I'll just set this on your side table, ok? That vase has something special.  
Fess up.  
Did you steal it from your Grandma Gene's house.  
I hope you left her that spoon collection.  
Shane? Shane, you in the john? Nurse, help.  
Nurse.  
Help! Lori! Lori! Carl! Carl! Lori! Carl! Lori! Carl! Is this real? Am I here? Wake, wake up! - Daddy, daddy! - Carl Carl? I found you Daddy, I got this sumbitch.  
I'm gonna smack him dead.  
He say something? I thought I heard him say something.  
\- He called me Carl.  
\- Son, you know they don't talk.  
Hey, mister! What's that bandage for? - What? - What kind of wound? You answer me, damn you! What's your wound? You tell me! Or I will kill you.  
Got that bandage changed out.  
It was pretty rank.  
What was? The wound? - Gun shot.  
\- Gun shot? What else? Anything? Gun shot ain't enough? Look, I ask and you answer, It's common courtesy, right? Did you get bit? - Bit? - Bit.  
Chewed.  
Maybe scratch? Anything like that.  
No, I got shot.  
\- Just shot? - As far as I know.  
Hey Just let me Feels cooler now.  
Fever would have killed you by now.  
\- I don't think I have one.  
\- Be hard to miss.  
Take a moment, eh? Look how sharp it is.  
You try anything I will kill you with it, and don't you think I won't.  
Come on up when you're able.  
Come on.  
This place It's Fred and Cindy Drake's.  
Never met them.  
I've been here.  
This is their place It was empty when we got here.  
Don't do that.  
They'll see the light.  
There's more of them out there than usual.  
I never should have fired that gun today.  
The sound draws them, now they're all over the street.  
Stupid using a gun It all happened so fast - I didn't think.  
\- You shot that man today.  
Man? - No man - What the hell was that out of your mouth just now? - It wasn't a man.  
\- You shot him.  
In this street, out front, a man.  
For him, you need glasses, that was a walker.  
Come on.  
Sit down, before you fall down.  
Here.  
Eat.  
Daddy Blessing Yeah.  
Father, we thank thee for this food Thy blessings We ask you to watch over us in these crazy days.  
\- Amen.  
\- Amen.  
Hey, mister, do you even know what is going on? I woke up today.  
In a hospital.  
Came home, that's all I know.  
\- But you know about the dead people, right? - Yeah, I saw a lot of that.  
Out on the loading dock, hauling trucks.  
No Not the one's they put down The one's they didn't.  
The walkers.  
Like the one I shot today.  
Cause he would have ripped into you.  
Try to eat you, take him some flesh at least.  
But I guess if this is the first you're hearing, I know how it must sound - They're out there now, in the street? - Yeah.  
They're even more active after dark sometimes.  
Maybe it's the cool air or Hell, maybe it's just me firing up that gun today.  
But we'll be fine long as we stay quiet.  
Probably wander off by morning.  
Well, listen One thing I do know Don't you get bit! We saw your bandage and that's why we were afraid of.  
Bites kill you.  
The fever burns you out.  
But then after a while You come back.  
Seen it happen Come on Carl He your son? William.

He said his name today He's a little younger than your boy.  
And he's with his mother? I hope so.  
\- Dad? - Yeah? Did you ask him? Your gun shot We got a little bet going.  
My boy say you're a bank robber Yeah That's me.  
Deadly as Dillinger.  
Kapow.  
Sheriff's deputy.  
Aha.  
Hey, it's ok, daddy's here.  
It's nothing.  
One of them must've bumped a car - You sure? - Happened once before.  
Went off a few minutes.  
Get the light, Dwayne.  
It's the blue one, down the street.  
Same one as last time.  
I think we're ok.  
That noise Will it bring more of them? Nothing to do about it now.  
Just have to wait 'em out till morning.  
She's here.  
Don't look.  
Get away from the windows.  
I said go! Come on! Come on, quiet.  
Shh, shh It's ok, here.  
Cry into the pillow.  
Can you remember? Shh She, uh She died in the other room, on that bed Nothin' I can do about it here That fever, man Her skin gave off heat like a furnace Should have put her down, I should have put her down, I know that, but You know what I just didn't have it in me She's the mother of my child.  
\- You sure? - They're dead.  
They have to ask, at least one more time.  
They're dead.  
Except for something in the brain.  
That's why it's gotta be the head.  
You alright? Need a moment? They're alive.  
My wife and son.  
At least they were when they left.  
How can you know? - By the look of this place - I found empty drawers in the bedroom.  
They packed some clothes.  
Not a lot.  
But enough to travel.  
You know anybody could've broken in here and stolen clothes, right? You see the framed photos on the walls? Neither do I.  
Some random thief took those too, you think? My photo albums, family pictures, all gone.  
Photo albums My wife Same thing Here I am, packing survival gear, she's grabbing photo albums.  
They're in Atlanta, I'll bet.  
That's right.  
\- Why there? - Refugee settle.  
Huge, when they said it, before the broadcast stopped.  
Military protection, food, shelter They told people to go there.  
Said to be safest.  
Plus they got that disease place.  
Center for Disease Control.  
Said they were working on how to solve this thing.  
Gas and light have been down for maybe a month.  
Station got its own propane system.  
Pilot's still on.  
Oh, my Lord.  
Hot water! - Whoo! - That feels good, right? Dwayne Dress in room back there.  
What you say, Dwayne? Thank you.  
Mhm.  
Atlanta sounds like a good deal.  
Safer anyway.  
People That's where we were heading.  
Things got crazy.  
Man, you won't believe.  
The panic Streets won't fit to be on, and then we'll My wife couldn't travel.  
no, not with our herd, so we had to find a place to lay low.  
And then, after she died We just stayed hunkered down.  
I guess we just froze in place.  
Plan to move on? Haven't worked up to it yet.  
(*) A lot of it's gone missing.  
Dad, can I learn to shoot? I'm old enough.  
Hell yes you're going to learn.  
We gotta do it carefully, teach you to respect the weapon.  
That's right.  
It's not a toy.  
You pull the trigger, you have to mean it.  
Always remember that, Dwayne.  
Yes, sir.  
Here.  
Go on.  
Take that one.  
Nothing fancy.  
Scope's accurate.  
Conserve your ammo.  
Goes faster than you think.  
Especially at target practice.  
Dwayne.  
\- Yeah? - Take this to the car.  
You sure you won't come along? A few more days By the end, Dwayne will know how to shoot and I won't be so rusty.  
You got one better.  
I'll turn mine on, a few minutes every day at dawn.  
You get up there, that's how you find me.  
\- You think they're here? - Can't afford not to.  
\- Not anymore.  
\- Look, just one thing.  
They may not seem like much one at a time but in a group all round up and hungry - They you watch your ass.  
\- You too.  
You a good man, Rick.  
I hope you find your wife and son.  
Be seeing you, Dwayne.  
\- Take care of your old man.  
\- Yes, sir.  
Leon Bessi? Didn't think much of him.  
Careless and dumb, but can't leave him like this.  
You know, if they hear the shot.

? - Let's not be here when they show up.  
\- Let's go, son.  
Come on.  
Read your comic books a while.  
Daddy'll be upstairs.  
\- Daddy? - It's alright, Dwayne.  
You stay there, son.  
Don't come up here.  
Come on, baby.  
I'm sorry this happened to you.  
Come on, come on.  
Broadcasting on emergency channel.  
We'll be approaching Atlanta on Highway 85.  
Anybody reads, please respond.  
Hello.  
Hello.  
Can anybody hear my voice? Anybody out there? Anybody hears me, please respond.  
Hello, can you hear my voice? Hello? Hello? Can anybody hear my voice? Hey? Hello? - Can you hear my voice? - Yes, I can hear you.  
You're coming through.  
Over.  
Anybody who reads, please respond.  
Broadcasting on emergency channel.  
We'll be approaching Atlanta on Highway 85.  
Anybody reads, please respond.  
We're just outside the city.  
Damnit.  
Hello? Hello? He couldn't hear me.  
I couldn't warn him.  
Try to raise him again.  
Come on, son.  
You know best how to work this thing, Hello, hello, is the person who calls still on the air? This is officer Shane Walsh, broadcasting a person unknown, please respond.  
He's gone.  
There are others.  
It's not just us.  
Yeah, We knew there would be, right, that's why we let the CB on.  
Lot of good it's been doing.  
And I've been saying for a week, we ought to put signs up on 85 to warn people away from the city.  
Folks got no idea what they're getting into.  
We don't have enough time.  
I think we need to make time.  
Yeah, that, uh That's a luxury we can't afford.  
We are surviving here.  
We are day to day.  
And who the hell would you propose to send? I'll go.  
Give me a vehicle.  
Nobody goes anywhere alone, you know that.  
Yes, sir.  
Hey, hey, hey, come on, take a sit, buddy.  
You're alright, go on, you're alright.  
What, you're pissed at me? Well pissing me all you want won't gonna change anything.  
I'm not putting you in danger, okay? I'm not doing it for anything.  
I make you feel like sometimes you wanna slap me outside the head I'll tell you what, girl.  
You feel that need, you go right ahead.  
I'm right here.  
You cannot walk off like that, all half-cocked.  
Look, if you don't wanna do it for my sake or for your sake, that's fine.  
But just You do it for him.  
That boy has been through too much.  
And he's not losing his mother too, ok? Okay.  
Ok, fine.  
You tell me okay.  
It's not hard.  
Hey Mom? What's up, buddy? She's in there, go on.  
Hey.  
I don't want you to worry.  
Your mom is not going anywhere.  
Okay? - Yeah? Yeah? Yeah? Go finish your chores.  
\- Okay.  
Hello? Police officer out here.  
Can I borrow some gas? Hello? Hello? Anybody home? Easy now, easy.  
I'm not gonna hurt you.  
Nothing like that.  
More like a proposal.  
Atlanta's just down the road ways.  
It's safe there.  
Food, shelter, people, other horses too, I bet.  
How's that sound? There we go.  
Good boy.  
Good boy.  
Now come with me.  
Come with me.  
Let's go easy, ok? I haven't done this for years.  
Easy.  
Easy, boy.  
Easy, easy, easy.  
Let's go.  
Steady.  
It's just a few.  
Nothing we can't outrun.  
Okay, whoa whoa whoa.  
Lori, Carl, I'm sorry.  
Hey, you.  
Dumb ass.  
Hey, you in the tank.  
Cozy in there?


End file.
